i like you the best kaisoo ver
by elen lee
Summary: Kai membenci seorang lelaki yang menurutnya adalah pororo. terus mau gimana dong? langsung baca aja deh. Kaisoo. EXO official pair. BL. Geje. Aneh. Elenlee


Anyeong... El datang lagiiii :D

Sebenernya masih pengen buat ff rate M lagi, tapi ntah kenapa saat ngliat MV-nya Beast yang judulnya **I like you the best** (kayaknya sih ini judulnya, rada-rada lupa ^^.. mian ya Beauty misal El salah sebut ^/\^ ) El jadi pengen buat FF Kaisoo ni XD ... ratenya T aja yahhh ^^ jalan ceritanya agak mirip dengan MVnya Beast, tapi dengan banyak perubahan juga ^^ oh iya readers, yang dibuat miring itu yang ada dipikiran tokoh yaaa ^^

Cekidottttt :D

**I like you the best**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, theirmanajement

**Cast** :

Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo Oh Sehun Xi Luhan Huang Zi Tao Wu Yi Fan EXO, Sulli F(x)

**Genre **: Romance, Drama (ah tenane? El bingung, ni FF masuk ke genre apa T_T)

**Rate** : T

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**jangan copas maupun plagiat ya**

**kalo ga suka, jangan dibaca, tinggal klik back yaa ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Di sebuah kelas yang ramai, ya, ramai karena memang sedang jam istirahat siang, banyak siswa yang mondar mandir, bercerita, maupun melamun di kelas. Hei, lihatlah di sudut kelas, meja pojok kanan belakang, ada seorang lelaki berpenampilan sedikit berantakan tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di meja dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang komat kamit kesal. Hmm, sepertinya dia tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda dengan Sulli. Kai... nama lelaki yang berpenampilan sedikit berantakan itu.

Kai POV

_Ugrhhh.. Si pororo itu menyebalkan sekali! Duduk dekat sekali dengan Sulli... oh shit! Bahkan mereka berpegangan tangan? Shit shit shit! Apa harus sih, membaca buku dengan berpegangan tangan segala? Sepertinya si pororo itu butuh pemberitahuan, Sulli is mine!_

Kai POV End

Author POV

Oh Kai, sepertinya cemburu sedang melandamu ya? Kyungsoo dan Sulli sedang membaca loh, pegangan dari mana coba?

Author POV End

* * *

Normal POV

"Yaa... Sullii-ah... bersihkan deretan meja sebelah kanan... jangan menyerobot bagianku..." omel Kyungsoo pada Sulli.

"No... aku tidak mau Kyungie... kau saja yang disebelah sana.. hahaha... di deretan bangku sana kotor sekali.. aku lebih memilih sini.. wee..." Sulli menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo. Siswa yang sedang piket hari Rabu tengah membersihkan kelas, termasuk Sulli dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa bersama sambil menyapu lantai.

"Yak! Kyungie jelek! Sana bersihkan mejamu! Lihat buku-bukumu berceceran. Dan buku-buku anehmu itu memenuhi meja kita tau!"

"Aku malas Sulli-ah... kau saja ne? Hahaha... kan kau juga ikut melihat bukuku. Aku mau membersihkan deretan meja kanan dulu ne.. wee..." Kyungsoo balas menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sulli sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata besarnya.

Kyungsoo menuju deretan meja Kai yang tengah menatapnya jengah. Kyungsoo merasa tatapan Kai padanya sangat tajam, dia hanya mampu menundukkan kepala sambil menyapu deretan kanan, tak berani menatap wajah preman kelas mereka.

Pukk...

Kertas jatuh dari meja Kai. Kyungsoo tak sengaja mendongakkan kepala, menatap Kai.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu hah? Masalah buatmu jika aku membuang kertas yang berserakan di mejaku? Mejaku kotor, dan aku ingin terlihat bersih! Kau juga sedang piket, tak masalah kan, KACAMATA BESAR?" Ucap Kai kasar.

"Ooh.. aaa... nee... t-tak apa Kai" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman di wajahnya meski gugup melingkupi tingkahnya.

Deg

Kai terpaku dengan senyuman manis Kyungsoo. _What? Manis? Shit! Apa ini?_ Batin Kai.

"Yak! Tak usah memasang sok imut! Sana lanjutkan menyapumu!" Bentak Kai

Kyungsoo kaget dengan ucapan Kai. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan menyapunya.

Tak lama setelah melewati meja Kai, Kyungsoo menatap jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Ohh... sudah jam 12. Aku harus meminum obatku._ Kyungsoo mengambil sebutir obat yang ada dibalik saku jas sekolahnya dengan diam-diam.

* * *

Di sebuah gedung kosong yang cukup besar, terdengar suara musik hip hop yang diputar keras. Terlihat seorang DJ tengah memainkan musiknya mengiringi dance seorang lelaki tinggi memakai baju warna memerah. Dari arah pintu gedung, terlihat Kai dengan wajah muramnya berjalan menuju lelaki yang memakai baju warna merah tersebut.

"Yoo.. kai.. come on boy... let's dance, bro.. sebentar lagi kita akan battle dance dengan D.O kan? Si dancer dari Ice dancer kan?"

"Ya" balas Kai datar.

"Hei? Kau kenapa kai? Sedang sakitkah?"

"Yakkk! Sehunnie... disini tak akan ada moment Hunkai kan? Huh!" Sang DJ yang notabene kekasih dari si lelaki tinggi yang kita kenal bernama Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda cemburu karena perlakuan Sehun yang perhatian kepada Kai.

"Nothing baby Luhannie... nothing and never... aku hanya mencintaimu baby". Sehun berjalan menuju tempat Luhan di balik meja DJ luhan sambil mencubit pipinya dan menggesekkan hidung mereka. Luhan hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan perlakuan sehun padanya.

"Yak! Aishhh... katanya mau dance, kenapa malah ber-lovey dovey sihh?" Kai berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya tanda stress dengan tingkah HunHan yang sok mesra #menurutKai.

"Hehehe.. ne ne... okay deh Kai" jawab Sehun. Lagu hip hop mulai diputar oleh Luhan. Sehun dan Kai melakukan dance bersama. Beberapa menit mereka berlatih bersama, tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan musik yang dia putar.

"Hannie, kenapa kau menghentikan musiknya?"

"Huh! Aku benci dengan orang yang tidak serius berlatih Hunnie... Kai... kenapa kau salah terus sih? Lihat gerakan kakimu, selalu mendahului irama lagunya". Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kai yang jelas tak memberikan efek takut pada Kai.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. "Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo lagi kan Kai?" Tebak Sehun.

"Mwo? Kai menyukai Kyungie? Aigoo... katanya Sulli, sekarang Kyungie... hmm.. kau sok playboy kai.. hihihi.. tapi tak apa kok, kyungie manis lhoo... ^^" Luhan tersenyum pada Kai.

"Yak! Menyukai si pororo! Shit! No! Dia merebut perhatian Sulli guys! Dekat sekali mereka! Shit! Padahal aku mengincar Sulli sudah cukup lama! Hell! Dan wajahnya yang sok polos dan imut itu membuatku makin muak! Shit!" Maki Kai.

"Ne? Imut? Kau mengatakan wajah kyungsoo imut Kai?" Tanya Luhan

"M-mwo? A-anii... aishhh... yak! Menyebalkan! Aku pulang!" Kai menyambar tasnya yang dia letakkan di sebelah meja DJ Luhan dan langsung berlari keluar gedung, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang memandang kepergian dia dengan wajah yang melongo.

_Benarkan aku mengatakan pororo itu imut? Senyumnya... yak... menyebalkan! Ada apa dengan debaran jantungku ini?_

* * *

"Pororo itu makin hari makin menyebalkan. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran! Kris, Tao! Help me key?"

"Hmmm... bagaimana ya? Baby pandaku sayang menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Kris pada Tao sambil mengelus rambut hitam tao.

"Aku ikut kamu saja my dragon.. hihihi" balas Tao sambil menekan-nekan pipi Kris dengan telunjuknya. "Yak! Lovey dovey menjijikkan! Wajah kalian sama garangnya, kenapa berlovey-dovey ala anak SMP sih? Ayo bergegas! See, dia baru datang. Let's go bro. And don't forget, pasang wajah cool kalian, dan Kris, lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut Tao, dan Tao, hilangkan aegyomu saat kita berhadapan dengan si pororo".

"Ne ne mr. Kkamjoong" jawab Kris dan Tao serempak.

Kai, Kris, dan Tao berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dari i-podnya. Kai berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa jalannya terganggu, Kyungsoo pun menengadahkan wajahnya. Terbengong. Wajah Kai tepat di depan wajahnya.

Pluk. Kai melepaskan salah satu headset yang terpasang di telinga kiri Kyungsoo.

"You, follow me. Come on guys". Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo tepat di wajah Kyungsoo, memerintah Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang olahraga. Kris dan Tao berjalan beriringan dengan Kai, sedangkan Kyungsoo berada dibelakang mereka.

* * *

Bruukk... Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo tepat di dinding ruang olah raga.

"Hei you! Siapa kau berani mendekati Sulli hah?! Cih. Kau tau kan Sulli sudah menjadi incaranku sejak lama? Shit!" Bbuukkk... Kai meninju perut Kyungsoo.

Bukk bukkk buk.. pukulan Kai yang berkali-kali membuat Kyungsoo tersungkur.

"Berdiri kau jelek!" Kai mencengkeram kerah baju Kyungsoo, menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. "Sshh... sakitt.." erang Kyungsoo. "Dasar lemah!" bentak Kai.

"Andwee... Kai stop!" Sulli merentangkan tangannya di depan Kai, menghalangi Kai untuk memukul Kyungsoo lagi.

Bruukkk...

Belum sempat Sulli menengok ke belakangnya, dimana kyungsoo sedang berdiri dan memegang perutnya yang sakit karena pukulan Kai, Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan.

"Kyungiie...!" teriak Sulli.

Kai tercengang. Membeku, hanya mampu menatap Kyungsoo yang pingsan dan tengah di papah Kris dan Tao menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah. Sulli melewati Kai dengan tatapan tajam, berlari meninggalkan Kai yang tengah bergemuruh hatinya, merasakan bersalah yang amat dalam.

* * *

"Kau! Menyebalkan! Kau menyakiti saudaraku bodoh!" Maki Sulli.

"S-saudaramu? Kyungsoo, sa-saudaramu?" Sekali lagi Kai dibuat tercengang dengan keadaan. Kyungsoo adalah saudara Sulli, saudara sepupu Sulli yang tinggal bersamanya karena orang tuanya tengah mengurus perusahaan mereka di California.

"Ya... dan kau memperparah keadannya bodoh! Dia punya anemia! Aishh..." Sulli memegang kepalanya, menandakan dia pusing dengan tingkah Kai. Kris dan Tao yang berada di sana pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, sebab Sulli juga memarahi mereka karena ikut mem-bully Kyungsoo.

_Shit! Si pororo punya sakit? Shit! Kenapa dengan hatiku?_ Kai mengumpat dalam hati. Hatinya bergemuruh, sedih dan kecewa, mungkin karena telah menyakiti pororonya, pororonya? Mungkin.

* * *

Kai menuju kelasnya, dia diusir Sulli dari ruang kesehatan karena Sulli masih jengah dengan sikap Kai. Secara perlahan, Kai menatap meja Kyungsoo cukup lama. Dengan perlahan, Kai menuju meja Kyungsoo, dan duduk di meja Kyungsoo. Menatap buku-buku yang masih berantakan di meja si pororo. Kai tersenyum tipis. _Dasar pororo, sok pintar, bahkan mejanya penuh dengan buku_. Kai tersenyum menatap buku-buku yang ada di atas meja Kyungsoo. Kemudian mata Kai tertuju pada salah satu buku yang terbuka, seperti klipping. _Buku apa ini? What? Fotoku sedang dance? Kenapa dia punya? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatnya di gedung tua itu saat aku sedang battle dance?_

"Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Pergi dari meja Kyungsoo!" Bentak Sulli. Bentakan Sulli mengagetkan Kai yang tengah membolak-balik buku klipping Kyungsoo.

"O-oohh.. o-okey..." Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil berdiri meninggalkan meja Kyungsoo menuju mejanya sendiri.

_Shit! Kenapa dengan hatiku ini? Bahkan sekarang kepalaku penuh dengan bayangan pororo itu, bukan Sulli. Kenapa?_

* * *

Bunyi lagu hiphop terdengar keras di gedung kosong tempat berlatih kai kemarin. Banyak orang dengan style hiphop tengah menikmati lagu yang diputar DJ Luhan.

"Yoooo... good night everybody... seperti yang telah diumumkan kemarin, hari ini akan diadakan battle dance antara Kai dari Fire dancer melawan D.O dari Ice dancer... mari kita sambut D.O dari Ice dancer..." gemuruh teriakan dan tepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan D.O menuju tempat dance. Kai yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu di lantai dance terpaku melihat D.O.

_Kyungsoo! D.O itu Kyungsoo_?! Kai tercengang. Lagi-lagi dia dipermainkan dengan keadaan. D.O adalah Kyungsoo.

"K-kau?" Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah kagetnya. Kyungsoo dengan penampilannya sekarang jelas membuat Kai tercengang, biasanya Kai melihatnya dengan kacamata besar dan buku-buku yang selalu dia baca, sekarang dia melepas kacamatanya dan berpenampilan ala dancer hiphop. Jauh dari image Kyungsoo si anak polos.

"Anyeong Kai" Kyungsoo menjawab keterkejutan Kai dengan sapaan dan senyum manisnya.

Deg. Lagi-lagi jantung Kai berdegub keras.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai, mengajukan tangannya, mengajak Kai untuk berjabat tangan. Kai yang kembali sadar, menatap tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Grepp

"Kau mempermainkanku, pororo" Bisik Kai. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, Kai tengah memeluknya ditengah keramaian para penikmat dance hiphop. Para penonton yang melihat adegan pelukan Kaisoo pun hanya bisa terbengong.

"Jangan pernah mempermainkan hatiku dengan senyummu itu, bodoh. Jangan sakit lagi. Jangan lema. Jangan pi-"

"Aku menyukaimu Kai. Sangat. Semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu di lantai dance ini. Aku sebagai D.O maupun kyungsoo. Menyukaimu" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kai. Mengungkapkan rasa yang dia miliki. Kai melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, dengan tiba-tiba menyeret Kyungsoo pergi dari lantai dance, berlari menuju tempat parkir gedung kosong tersebut.

Grep

Sekali lagi Kai memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku juga menyukaimu, pororo" jawab Kai dengan tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengeratkan pelukan Kai padanya.

**Omake**

"Shit! Mereka malah berlovey dovey! Shit shiittt..! bagaimana dengan battle dance ini?! Shit! Kkamjong gila! Kau membuatku gila!" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya, menatap balik para penonton dance yang masih terbengong menatap kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo.

**END**

What?! Hell! FF ancur kayak gini! T_T mian ya readers... FF saya kacau T_T banyak jedanyaaaa .

Tak ada maksud nge-bash siapapun ya, jadi maaf jika El ada salah dalam pengetikan FF ini, soalnya ini FF juga Cuma El bayangin aja sambil gabungin MV dari Beast. Beauty, mian kalo El malah bikin illfeel kalian T_T

Soo... gomawo yang uda mau baca, apalagi bersedia meninggalkan jejak ^_^


End file.
